What's in the Works
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots, first chapters of upcoming stories or just ramblings that I've had on my computer for a while that I finally decided to post. Rated M to be safe. Disclaimer: I own nothing from this published works, everything is the property of their owners. There will be parts of Harry Potter, Naruto and Star Wars in these, just to name a few
1. Deception is in the Job Description

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when are we meeting for training tomorrow?" Uzumaki Naruto asked. "I need to get stronger if I want to beat that stuck up Hyuga-teme."

Hatake Kakashi looked down at his wayward student. "Naruto, I won't be training you, I need to be focusing on Sasuke. He's facing Gaara, he's going to need all the help he can get."

Naruto's face darkened. "Of course, the teme gets special treatment."

"Naruto, if Sasuke were to face Gaara now, he'd most likely be killed," Kakashi said. "Now's not the time to be selfish, think about your teammate."

"Oh right, of course I'm being selfish by asking my _jonin-sensei_ to help train me," Naruto growled. "But then again, this is no different than the Academy, baka-senseis wouldn't teach me cause I'm the 'demon' brat."

Kakashi frowned. "This isn't like you Naruto."

"Really, have you ever gotten to truly know me Kakashi, I mean hell the only thing you've ever taught me was tree walking, everything else I've learned on my own. Don't bother trying to explain your actions, I know the Council has been pushing you to teach their 'precious' Uchiha," Naruto said. "But it won't matter, Sasuke won't be able to beat Gaara even with your undivided attention. You need a monster to beat a monster."

Kakashi's head snapped around at Naruto. "What are you saying Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his normally bright blue eyes now a steely icy blue. "Gaara is just like me, he's a jinchuriki…but then you already knew that, didn't you sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I knew that Gaara was a jinchuriki, Hokage-sama briefed all the jonin who had teams in the Exams to watch out for him, since he's unstable. But how did you know?"

"The furry bastard in my gut gave me some boosts to my body, mainly accelerated healing, better hearing, smell, night vision and such. Made it a lot easier to escape those mobs growing up, that is whenever the ANBU were late, eh Inu-san?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, you, Weasel-san, and that one ANBU who smelled like trees were the only ones who actually kept the villagers away, well you three and Neko-chan. The others would wait until the last minute to jump in."

Kakashi was furious; he was going to have a long chat with the Hokage about the professionalism of the ANBU.

"Don't bring it up with the old man, he already knows," Naruto said. "Why do you think that he had your squad be my detail as often as he could?"

"Naruto, how strong are you?" Kakashi asked. The blonde grinned; much like the fox inside him.

"So you caught on," Naruto said. "It's hard to say. You know my charka reserves are probably higher than Kage-level, but my control is at genin, and with the hebi-teme's seal messing it up more, my chakra control is probably at academy level or worse. I don't have a set taijutsu style, mainly because I was never taught one. My stealth and speed are probably high-jonin to ANBU if I really tried. You don't paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing a bright orange jumpsuit without learning stealth and evasion tactics."

Kakashi was stunned. "You didn't answer my questions, what do you rank yourself at?"

"I'd say, without this damn seal, I'm mid to high-chunin, but that's because I don't have a lot of experience or versatility of jutsus. The only ones I know are the Kage Bunshin, the Kawarimi, my version of the Henge and the Shunshin."

"What do you mean 'your version' of the Henge?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll have to talk with the old man, he declared it a kinjutsu for some reason and said it was an S-class secret."

"What?"

Naruto shrugged. "Talk to jiji. Now I'm going home to go to bed. It's been five days since I got any sleep that wasn't being unconscious and even for me that's pushing it. Ja ne sensei."

Before Kakashi could say another word, Naruto vanished. _'No smoke, either he was lying about his abilities or that kid is as much a genius as his father was, to be able to use an Elemental Shunshin at his age. I wish I would tell him about his heritage, damn Sandaime-sama, why won't you let me tell Naruto, he deserves to know his family,'_ Kakashi thought before vanishing as well.

Naruto reappeared outside his apartment. Across the door, in red paint were the words **Die Demon Die**. Naruto sighed before making a ram hand sign, releasing the seal protecting his door. Naruto had gone to the Hokage when he first entered the Academy, asking for a way to protect his apartment from the villagers trying to break in and wreck it or worse. The Hokage gave him a book on the art of Fuinjutsu.

And Naruto took to it like a fish in water. It didn't hurt that the Yondaime Hokage had been a master of fuinjutsu and the Yondaime was Naruto's hero, his respect for the man had gone up even after finding out that the Yondaime had been the one to seal the fox in him.

_'Man, these villagers are either really stupid or they are in such denial that they've become blind,'_ Naruto thought as he entered his apartment.

Yes, Naruto knew that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red-haired Whirlwind. It was amazing that no one could see the resemblance between the two blondes.

_'People only see what they want to see,'_ a deep voice said in Naruto's head.

No one knew that Naruto knew of his heritage. Naruto had figured it out when he had entered the Academy. He had read up on the previous Hokages, since it was his dream to surpass them all, and had done some snooping. Everyone knew that the Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed his life to 'slay' the Kyubi on October 10th 13 years previously, that date was also Naruto's birthday. The Sandaime had told Naruto that his parents had died in the attack, and using those clues Naruto spent nearly three months scouting out the Konoha Hospital's archives room to find out about his parents.

And low and behold, Naruto found his birth certificate with the names Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina on the parents' lines. That night Naruto cried himself to sleep, comforted in the knowledge that his parents didn't abandon him, like the orphanage matron had said, but that the Sandaime was right, and that they had died protecting the village and their son.

That night was also the night that Naruto met his tenant for the first time. It was shocking to say the least, the first thing out of the fox's mouth was, "I'm sorry."

The fox, whose name was Kurama, explained to Naruto about the night that he 'attacked' the village. How he was pulled from Naruto's mother, who had been the Kyubi's previous jinchuriki, by a masked man and then was put under a powerful genjutsu that made him lose his mind and attack the village. Kurama had told Naruto that the only person capable of controlling him was an Uchiha who possessed a fully formed Sharingan, and the only person ever to achieve this was Uchiha Madara, the founding father of the Uchiha clan.

The two struck up a working relationship; Kurama would give Naruto chakra when in need, while Naruto would sign the Kitsune summoning contract, which was located in the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

So first chance Naruto got, he snuck out of the village, and led by Kurama's directions, found his way to the ruins of his mother's clan's home village. When Naruto found the contract, Kurama explained that as the Nine-Tailed Fox, he was the boss summon of the foxes. And if Kurama were to be summoned, while he would have nine tails, he would have only one tail's worth of chakra. The seal that kept Kurama inside Naruto would do it's job, and slowly convert eight tails worth of Kurama's chakra into Naruto's own chakra, expanding Naruto's natural reserves to unheard of levels. It wouldn't happen overnight though, the whole process would take roughly 25-30 years, depending on how much chakra Naruto used.

The next morning found Naruto making his way to the Hokage Tower. He ignored the secretary, who hated him anyway, and shoved the door open.

"Hey old man, I need a couple of favors," Naruto said.

"Ah Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" the Sandaime Hokage asked. "I thought that you would be training already."

"That's part of the reason I'm here jiji, I need a sensei. Kakashi has to train the teme because of the damn Council, and he left me high and dry."

"I see."

"Also, while in the Forest of Death, Hebi-teme hit me with a Five Element Seal, and I need someone to undo the seal. It's messing up my chakra control more than you would believe, not that it was very good to begin with."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well, I think I'll be able to help you on both counts Naruto-kun. If you go to the hot springs, you'll find one of my students who will help you with that seal, and he'll train you for the month."

"Oh please tell me you don't mean 'him'," Naruto said. "Not the pervert!"

"I trust Jiraiya with my life, despite his eccentricities, and he's the only Konoha seal master around."

Naruto sighed. "All right, but he better train me instead of peeping on women. But there's also something else I'd like to discuss, and I need you to send your ANBU from the room."

Hiruzen looked sharply at Naruto, and saw the serious look on the boy's face. He said to the shadows, "Leave us."

Three shadows disengaged themselves from the walls and vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Now then Naruto, what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you sure you sent all the ANBU? Because there's another one hiding behind the bookcase."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about Naruto? I don't sense anyone there, and I've sent all the ANBU from the room."

"I see, then…" Naruto vanished in a blur, then reappeared holding a masked ninja by the scruff of his cloak. "Looks like Danzo is still playing with little boys."

Hiruzen looked furious, as he gazed down at the white masked ninja. "I see that my old teammate has disregarded my order to disband 'Ne.' I had a feeling that ROOT was still active but I had no proof. Thank you Naruto but how did you know that this traitor was there, I couldn't sense any chakra signature."

"I smelt him, my furry tenant gave me some upgrades to my senses," Naruto said. "My sense of smell is on par with an Inuzuka, and my eyesight and hearing are just as good."

The Hokage's eyes widened. He knew that Naruto had been in contact with the Kyubi but he hadn't known that the Kyubi had affected Naruto that much.

"So you're finally taking it off, eh Naruto?" the Sandaime said. Naruto grinned.

"Never could hide anything from you old man, but yes, I think its time for the village and the world to see what the 'dead last' can do."

Hiruzen grinned. He knew that Naruto was a much more competent ninja than nearly anyone thought him to be. As Naruto said nearly five years previously, "It's better to be thought of as an idiot and to be underestimated, the villagers won't stand for a powerful 'demon', so let them think I'm an idiot but when I'm ready, they'll be in for the surprise of a lifetime."

"But what about the Council and the villagers, what will they say?"

"Well, for one since I'm a ninja, I only answer to the Hokage, and I think it's time for them to realize that this is a ninja village," Naruto said.

Hiruzen bowed his head. Naruto was right, he had let the Council gain too much power in the years after the Kyubi attack.

"And second, they would be really stupid to keep attacking the son of their greatest hero."

"WHAT!" the Hokage spluttered. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Drop the act jiji, I've known since I joined the Academy," Naruto said. "I found my birth certificate in the Hospital's archives room, and the Kyubi showed me his memories of that night."

The Sandaime sighed heavily. "Then I guess it's time I give you this Naruto, as I now have no longer any reason to withhold it from you. Your father didn't want you to know until one of three things happened: you turned 16, you became a chunin or you figured it out on your own."

The 'Professor of Shinobi' stood up and walked over to the portrait of Minato that was hanging from the wall. "Your father stored some things behind a blood seal for you, so if you feel that you are ready…"

Naruto stood up and walked over. He bit his thumb and swiped some blood across the symbol of the Yondaime's clan, the Namikaze. The symbol glowed blue and cracked, reveling a hidden storage space. Naruto withdrew two scrolls: one with blue and yellow coloring, the other with the Uzumaki clan symbol, a red spiral.

"Minato knew that when you found out, well he wanted you to have something to remember them by," Hiruzen said. "That blue and yellow scroll contains the notes for your father's signature jutsus: the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The scroll with the red Uzumaki seal is from your mother, it contains her jutsus, kenjutsu style and some other information on her clan."

"I see, well then I better get going, I'm burning daylight," Naruto said. He pulled a scroll from his pouch and then sealed the other two scrolls inside it. "Ja ne jiji," Naruto said before vanishing out the window.

The Sandaime chuckled, "That boy is full of surprises, Minato, you would be so proud of him, as would you Kushina."

Naruto reappeared outside the village's hot springs, wearing a frown. "All right, where are you, you pervert?" he muttered, looking around.

A perverted giggled came from the bushes, Naruto sighed and crept silently around to find an older man with waist length, white spiky hair, looking through a hole in the fence while scribbling franticly on a notebook.

"Hello there ero-sennin," Naruto said brightly behind the older man.

The man yelped and leapt into the air. He landed several feet away. "Gaki, what the hell are you doing? You just messed up some Grade-A research," the man snapped in a whine.

"Oh be quiet pervy-sage, I need your help," Naruto said.

"Why should I help you?" the man snapped.

"Well, it would help you settle a debt you owe your godson Jiraiya," Naruto said sharply.

"What the! How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"I've known since I nicked my birth certificate from the Hospital Archives nearly four years ago," Naruto said.

"So you know about your parents?" Jiraiya asked, his tone serious.

"Yes and I know about our furry friend as well as why you haven't been around for me."

A flash of pain flickered across Jiraiya's face. "Naruto, I am sorry I haven't been there for you but my spy network needed constant surveillance and life on the road is no place to raise a child. I was planning on returning when you got older to overlook your training," Jiraiya said. "I truly am sorry that I haven't been around enough for you."

"That's enough pervy-sage, I understand why you couldn't stay with me growing up or take me with you, it's just like why tou-san sealed the fox inside me. Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the means of the few."

Jiraiya looked downcast at the world-weary outlook that his godson had adopted.

"You said that you needed my help?" the white haired man said.

"Yeah, your old boy-loving teammate hit me with a Five Elements Seal during the Chunin Exams and shot my chakra control straight to hell," Naruto said.

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya growled.

"Yep," Naruto said. "He hit me with that seal, then gave teme a nasty hickey if you understand?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "So he's after the Sharingan."

"Most likely," Naruto said. "Now can we get this over with, I have training to do."

Jiraiya sighed. "Let's take a look," he said.

Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled some chakra; the Shiki Fujin seal appeared on his stomach, then on top of that a Gogyo Fuin appeared.

"Sensei told me that you were studying fuinjutsu, couldn't you have done this?" Jiraiya asked, as his fingers glowed blue.

"I'm still years away from doing that, I'd say I'm at an intermediate level right now," Naruto said. "Rather have a seal master do it, rather than I mess it up."

Jiraiya nodded. He cried out, "Gogyo Fuin Kai!" and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"Ack!" Naruto cried as he clutched his stomach. "Damnit pervy-sage, you could have mentioned it would hurt like hell."

"Sorry gaki but that's the only way," Jiraiya said. "But your chakra control should be back to normal now. Since you know about your parents, does that mean you're going to learn their jutsus?"

"Yes, I got my parents' scrolls from the old man before I got here, so I'm going to go home and start looking over them."

"Do you know where your parents' house is?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well then, I'll show you." The pair leapt off, Jiraiya in the lead, heading toward the Hokage monument.

"I thought that tou-san's house was destroyed in the Kyubi's attack," Naruto said as they came upon a modest two-story house with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans' symbols intertwined above the door.

"Sensei thought that this would be the best way to protect it, have everyone think it was destroyed," Jiraiya said. "Your father protected the area with a bunch of seals before he and Kushina left the house that night, and sensei had me lay down a camouflage genjutsu seal on the house to make sure it was protected.

_**'I am sorry kit for taking your family from you,'**_** a deep voice echoed in Naruto's head.**

___'Kurama, so you're awake,'_ Naruto said.

_**'Yes, thanks to that pervert undoing the seal that that Hebi-teme put on you, we can now talk once again. And I have only the utmost respect for your parents, though I didn't wish to be sealed once again. They gave their lives to protect their kit, which is something that all demons respect greatly.'**_

_'I know Kurama, but don't blame yourself. It's that Uchiha-teme's, Madara, fault. We still need to figure out how he knew when kaa-san was going to give birth.'_

"Naruto, hey gaki, you there?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto blinked and left his mindscape. "Sorry ero-sennin but I was talking to the Kyubi."

"What! You can talk with the demon," Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Hai, I've been able to talk with the Kyubi for years," Naruto said. "He's not so bad when you get to know him and before you say anything, hear me out." Jiraiya nodded. "The first time I talked with the fox was the night I found out about my parents. And do you know what the first thing he said was?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"He apologized," Naruto said. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "That's right, the Kyubi apologized for killing tou-san and kaa-san. In fact, he respects them greatly for their sacrifice. And the fox was under the control of someone else when it attacked the village. He shouldn't have been able to break free of kaa-san's seal that night."

"Your father did say something about a masked man showing up and messing everything up," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, tou-san fought Uchiha Madara that night," Naruto said. "Madara was the one who released the Kyubi from kaa-san and controlled him into attacking the village."

"How? Madara was thought to have died after battling the Shodaime Hokage at the Valley of the End."

"That's true but no body was ever found," Naruto said. "And the Kyubi said that the only one who could control him was a fully evolved Sharingan, one that was the eyes of Madara."

"How can you be sure that this isn't a trick being played by the fox?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's true, believe me kyoufu," Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded.

"All right, I believe you kid, what you've said matches up with what your father and sensei said of the events of that night," the Gama Sannin said.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama," Naruto said.

"Now don't start with the sama, I don't deserve such respect and besides your parents never called me that either, hell your mother was the one who gave me the pervy-sage nickname, said it fit me perfectly."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a moment before he collapsed laughing. Jiraiya soon joined him. When the pair finally caught their breath, Jiraiya looked at his godson and said, "So then, what do you plan on learning first?"

Naruto gave Jiraiya a prankster's grin. "Everything," the blonde said "But realistically I hope to have the Rasengan mastered in time for the finals."

"It took your old man 3 years to do that, and it took me nearly a year," Jiraiya said. "Do you really think you can master it in a month's time?"

"Using my shadow clones, yes," Naruto said. "And besides, the reason it took tou-san three years was that he started from scratch, while I have his notes. There probably was a lot of trial and error that went into developing the Rasengan, that took up most of the three years."

Jiraiya nodded, impressed.

"It took you nearly a year from beginning to mastery, so that's a fairer estimate on how long it should take to do it."

"But you have a month?"

"Yes but I have my shadow clones to help me, they speed up my learning curve not the physical aspect of training. But since the Rasengan is all about chakra control, I can use the clones to help."

"That's brilliant, wish I had thought of the idea when I was learning it," Jiraiya said.

"Well first I need to get my chakra control up to an acceptable level," Naruto said. "Right now, it's at mid-genin level. I want it at high-chunin or even low-jonin by the end of tomorrow."

"Aren't you aiming a little high there?" Jiraiya said.

"Not really," Naruto said. "Taju Kage Bunshin!"

The clearing suddenly filled with around 100 clones. Jiraiya was gob smacked at the amount.

"All right, I want 25 of you to work on tree climbing until we can do it without thinking. Another 25 of you will work on the leaf exercise while tree climbing, and the rest of you start on water walking. Use up all your chakra then dispel, slowly."

"Yosh!" the clones cried.

Jiraiya watched in amazement as the clones rushed off to their assigned tasks. Then he turned to the original. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to up my gravity seal to the next level and spend the night getting used to it," Naruto said.

"You use a gravity seal? What level are you at?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I've been using them ever since I started the Academy, and I'm at level 10 going on level 11," Naruto said.

Jiraiya was stunned. _'A kid his age already at level 10 of a gravity seal!'_ he thought. "So what am I to do while you train?" he asked.

"Well do you know anything about chakra affinities?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I, I'm the great Gama Sennin…"

"All right, then can you tell me what my affinities are?" Naruto asked, cutting Jiraiya off.

The white haired man pouted but pulled out a couple slips of paper. "These are chakra papers, you just put a little bit of chakra into them and they'll tell you your affinity."

Jiraiya took one and channeled some chakra into it. The paper caught flame then began turning to dust. "I have two affinities; earth and fire, though I can use water to a small extent."

Naruto took the other piece of paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper spilt down the middle, one half crinkled while the other turned soggy.

"Wow, you have three affinities," Jiraiya said. "Two of them come from your parents. Your father had lighting, while your mother had water. I am surprised that you have all three of those, especially since wind and lighting are elemental opposites. I wonder if the wind element came from the Kyubi."

"Probably, I mean the stories said that the Kyubi could use a tail to create a massive shockwave."

"Since you know your affinities, what will you do now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, I'm sure that my parents left some notes regarding lighting and water chakra training, so if you know anything about wind chakra that would be great."

"I don't know much, just that wind chakra is supposed to be the element best suited for offensive power, and it can cut through pretty much anything."

"So do you know any exercises that can help me utilize wind chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Try and cut a leaf using only your chakra," Jiraiya said.

"Right then, Kage Bunshin!" Another 50 clones appeared. "Go and each grab a leaf and cut it using only your chakra," Naruto ordered. The clones nodded and raced off.

"If you're using all those clones, what are you going to be as original?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, like I said, I need to get used to my new weight so I'll take it easy, though since you're a spy, you must have some jutsu that enables you to hide in plain sight, or turn invisible, right?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a jutsu that fits that description perfectly," Jiraiya said, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Here was something that he could give his godson that was his alone. "I call it my Transparency Jutsu, really useful for sneaking around, makes you turn invisible. It's nearly perfect, I just have to disguise my scent as well."

"Can you teach me, I think I might have an idea on how to use it against Neji-teme as well as give the village something to enjoy?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya smiled and nodded.


	2. Snake in a Lion's Pelt

All around Harry Potter were the cries, screams and crashes of battle as spells flashed through the night, rubble crashed all around him as he raced through the fifth floor corridor.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Harry growled to himself as he ducked a spell. "Ginny said they said something about a bathroom, whatever that means!"

"Harry!" a familiar voice called out as he turned the corner. It was Hermione and Ron. Both of their faces were flushed and they were clutching several dirty looking rocks.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron answered, frowning at Harry.

"What?"

"It was wall Ron's idea," Hermione gushed. "I was talking about how even if we find the diadem, we don't have any way to destroy the Horcruxes. Then Ron came up with the Basilisk."

"How'd you get in, you need a Parselmouth to open it," Harry said.

"Ron managed to copy you, show him Ron," Hermione said.

Ron made several strangled hissing noises that Harry could just barely make out over the sounds of battle around him. Harry frowned, "What was that?" he asked.

"It took a couple of tries but I got it in the end," Ron said smugly, Hermione sent him a glowing look.

"But I couldn't understand you Ron," Harry said. But the pair ignored him.

"Hey, what about the House Elves?" Ron blurted out as Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean? Like should we get them fighting," Harry asked.

"No, we don't want anymore Dobby's. We should get them out of the kitchens, it's a bottleneck down there," Ron said. There came a clattering noise as Hermione threw aside the fangs that she was holding and threw herself into Ron's arms and fusing her lips to his. Ron dropped the fangs he was holding and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, hoisting her into the air as they kissed. Harry watched stunned as his two best friends snogged right in the middle of a war-torn corridor. He also felt as if someone had reached into his chest and had begun squeezing his heart tighter and tighter, as if trying to crush the life out of him.

The next half hour seemed to pass by in a blur. All Harry saw were flashes as the trio made their way up to the Room of Requirement as Hermione hypothesized that the diadem was hidden in the same place as where Harry hid his Potions book the previous year. However they found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for them. They were able to destroy the diadem though they were nearly killed as Crabbe used Fiendfyre to try and kill them. It torched the entire room, killing both Crabbe and Goyle, Harry for some reason saved Malfoy. After knocking the ferret out, Harry led the other two down to the Great Hall.

_**"Defenders of Hogwarts," a voice echoed around them, seemingly coming from the ancient stones of the castle itself. "You have fought valiantly, and Lord Voldemort values bravery however it is a foolish gesture. You now have only half your numbers while the numbers I still command dwarf your own. I shall allow a one hour respite for you to gather your fallen, treat them with dignity that befits their foolish yet noble sacrifice. After one hour, I shall enter the fray personally and no mercy will be given to those still fighting, lay down your wands and you will not be harmed. Too much magical blood has been spilled this day. Harry Potter, I speak directly to you now, you have let your friends die for you instead of facing me yourself. At the end of this one hour reprieve, I will be waiting within the Forbidden Forest for you, come face me so we may end this pointless conflict. Come face me like a man, I will be waiting."**_

The voice vanished as quickly as it came, and every head in the Hall turned to Harry, pining him in place. Hermione looked at Harry with large eyes, as if pleading with him to ignore Voldemort's ultimatum. But Harry couldn't, he just couldn't deal with it anymore. Remus and Tonks were among the fallen, as well as Fred, Colin Creevey and countless others. They had all died because of him; he just wanted it to end.

He slipped out of the Great Hall under his Cloak, intent on spending his last hour remembering the Castle that had become his home over the last seven years. Memories flashed past his eyes; he saw the third floor bathroom where he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll, seeing his parents for the first time in the Mirror of Erised, then Hermione giving him his first hug in the logic chamber before Harry went to face Voldemort. His heart clenched when Harry saw Hermione lying in the Hospital wing, cold and till her face frozen in an expression of shock and fear, then Hermione come racing into the Great Hall and hugging him again. Then he saw himself and Hermione flying on the back of Buckbeak as they headed off to save Sirius. His heart clenched when Harry saw Hermione descending the marble staircase the night of the Yule Ball, Harry remembered kicking himself for not asking her to the Ball.

More and more memories flew by, though all of them featured one person prominently. Hermione. It was as if someone had opened his eyes, Hermione was the most important person in his life and had been for some time. She had always been there for him, even when no one else had. Not even Ron could match that record. He had lied to Ron when the redhead had returned in the forest; Hermione wasn't like a sister to him. She was much, much more, Harry couldn't think of a word that aptly described how much Hermione meant to him. But it didn't matter anymore Hermione had made her choice. She loved Ron, not Harry. There was nothing left for Harry anymore, he had lost so much, too much.

Harry entered the Forbidden Forest with his heart and mind empty. He just wanted it to end. It didn't matter anymore, once he gave himself up to Voldemort, someone else would be able to take up the flag of the Chosen One, he was tired of all the pressure, all the looks of jealousy, rage and disdain. He had never asked for this but everyone had piled all this responsibility onto him with no consideration for his well being. As long as he somehow defeated Voldemort, it was all fine.

"It seems that I was wrong, Potter hasn't come," Voldemort mused as he sat upon a conjured throne. "I would have thought that he would gladly sacrifice himself to save his friends."

"You weren't," Harry said softly as he walked out from behind a tree. All around Voldemort, his Death Eaters leapt to arms, hands darting to their wands. But a raised hand from Voldemort, stayed their curses.

"Well, well, well Harry Potter," Voldemort chuckled. "Have you come to bow before me, to proclaim yourself my servant?"

Harry gritted his teeth as the Death Eaters cackled around him. "No Tom, I haven't," he said. "I've come to end this."

Voldemort shot to his feet, his red eyes flashing dangerously at Harry's casual use of his former name. "You dare use that filthy Muggle's name," he hissed, sparks shooting from his wand.

"Yes Thomas, I use the name that your mother gave you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Harry said. "Why should anyone be ashamed of their name, I mean your mother named you after your Muggle father and her own father, so she must have loved him very much. I mean we're the same then, both of our mothers named us after our fathers, though my father was a Pureblood and yours was a Muggle."

"Enough of this mindless dribble," Riddle roared. "I am Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin, conqueror of Albus Dumbledore and soon-to-be emperor of the Magical World. And now Harry Potter, you have been a thorn in my side for too long, goodbye."

Harry closed his eyes, and whispered, "Goodbye Hermione, I'm sorry," as Riddle raised his wand and uttered the same curse that had ended his parents', godfather's and countless others' lives.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green bolt spat from the end of Voldemort's wand and sped toward Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in what seemed to be a waiting room for some type of office. He was sitting in a comfortable office chair alone; there was a doorway in front of him. Harry wondered if he should get up and open the door but something told him that he should stay put.

The door then opened and a curly brown-haired woman entered, Harry had to blink because the woman looked just like Hermione, though the woman's hair wasn't as bushy as Hermione's. The woman looked up and Harry saw her sparkling brown eyes widened when they fell on him.

"YOU!" the woman cried. Harry jumped in his seat.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here again!" the woman shouted.

"What do you mean 'again'? I've never been here before in my life," Harry retorted.

"Of course not, you only come here when you die," the woman snarked. "And you wouldn't remember since we wipe your memories every time you leave here."

"So I am dead then," Harry said morosely.

"Oh don't start all that moping again," the woman groaned. "Come on, follow me let's get this over with."

Harry followed the woman through the door and into a smartly decorated office. On the desk was a nameplate, 'Danielle: Agent of Death.'

"What does that mean, 'Agent of Death'?" Harry asked.

"Never mind that now," Danielle said, waving his question aside. "Sit down, we've got a lot to talk about."

Harry sat down, and watched as Danielle pulled a thick folder from her desk drawer. Harry noticed his name was on the folder and that several papers were sticking out of it, as if they had just been shoved haphazardly into the folder.

"Harry James Potter, age 17, birthday July 31, 1980," Danielle said, opening the folder. "Dates of Death: age 7, when Vernon Dursley beat subject to a bloody pulp after accidental Apparition at school; age 11, Professor Quirrell succeeds in throwing subject from broomstick during Quidditch match; age 14, Horntail's tail knocks subject from his broom during First Task of Triwizard Tournament; age 15, subject follows Sirius Black through Veil of Death; age 16, subject killed by Inferi in cave, panicked due to levels of love potion obscuring the subject's abilities; and finally age 17, subject WILLINGLY let's Tom Riddle kill him because of some belief that a Horcrux was still within him. So I ask again, DO YOU ENJOYING DIE?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't die all those times…did I?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, I mean I'm an Agent of Death, your Agent of Death, so I must be wrong in saying that you've died six previous times," Danielle snapped. "Look, I understand this must be disconcerting to you but trust me you have been in this office too many times for me to make a mistake."

"Ok, say I believe you about me dying more than once, what's this about a love potion? Who was it keyed too?"

"Who do you think?" Danielle snarked. "Who was the girl that you suddenly had feelings for, as if a monster had reared in your chest, well first of all, that's not love, that's lust."

"Ginny! No, there's no way, I love Ginny…don't I?" Harry countered weakly.

"Come on kid, she looks almost exactly like your mum, hell, if your parents had a daughter, chances are that she'd look exactly like that," Danielle said. Harry felt as if his stomach had just imploded and exploded at the same time, he felt bile rise up in his throat. A wastebasket appeared in front of him. "Try not to get any on the carpet," Danielle said as Harry retched into the wastebasket. A moment later, Harry resurfaced and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for the mental trauma but that little Potions Princess made it so that you and your soulmate, some Granger girl, wouldn't get together," Danielle said. "This Ginny Weasley had grown up with your 'Boy-Who-Lived' story and believed that you and she were the second coming of your parents, the so-called perfect couple."

"But I thought that Ginny had gotten over…wait, Hermione's my soulmate, what the hell is a soulmate?" Harry interrupted.

"It's your second half, of course," Danielle said wearily. "Haven't you always wondered why you and her seemed to be able to carry conversations without talking, how you seemed to trust her immediately when you met. Remember how whenever you had a question, who was the first person you turned to for help?"

"Hermione of course," Harry replied without thinking. "Oh." Danielle grinned.

"See, look I'm sure it's a shock to find out that the woman of your dreams has been right in front of you for the last seven years but it's not your fault, well not completely," Danielle said. "The Potions Princess and the Walking Stomach, along with their mother and Dumbledork have been plotting to keep you two apart in a scheme to get your families' money and titles. Don't you remember in your third year when Mrs. Weasley was talking about her usage of a love potion during her school years?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well, during your fifth year, when you and Hermione seemed to be getting closer and closer, the Potions Princess wrote to her mother about a way to 'gain your attention' to make you see that she was a girl. And that's when then Potions plot began, but since your soulmate is the smartest magical person since Rowena Ravenclaw, she would have spotted a love potion instantly, so she needed to be taken out of the equation. Enter the Walking Stomach."

"What!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, your supposed best mate, a Ronald Bilius Weasley, wanted Hermione for himself, not out of his affections for her, which were nothing more than lust, but because it would be something that he had that you didn't," Danielle said. "Remember when Ron came back in the Forest, the Locket Horcrux, how it played on his fears of being second-best to you in everything? Well, you being your stupid noble 'people saving-self' realized that your feelings for Hermione were that of a sibling, rather than the romantic sense. Answer me this, how do you know that Hermione is your sister, when you never had one? You had said that Ron was like your brother, were your 'feelings' Ron the same as your feelings for Hermione?"

Harry sat, slumped, in his chair starring at the floor, his mind reeling and racing. His entire world seemed to be crashing down around him. But yet, everything that this Danielle had said made sense. His feelings for Hermione were different than his feelings for Ron. They were stronger for sure; he and Hermione rarely argued but when they did it was more over some principle rather than when Ron and Hermione would argue, it was as if Ron was trying to cut Hermione down. And besides, Harry could never recall if Ron ever apologized to Hermione for anything."

"You said that Hermione didn't to be taken out of the picture, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, since Ron 'wanted' Hermione for himself, his mother and Dumbledork decided to give her to him as a 'reward' for doing his part in their master plan," Danielle said. "Hermione was given small amounts of a jealousy potion keyed to Ron at the end of your fifth year. Don't you remember how she became extremely emotional when Ron and Lavender Brown started going out? Since when did Hermione ever act like that, she's always been calm, collected and logical. But that was the key to their plan, when she became jealous of Ron when he started dating Lavender, her brain made her think that she must like Ron."

Harry's eyes flashed. "So you're telling me that my 'best mate' gave my best friend a potion to make her think she liked him?" he ground out. Danielle nodded.

"Look I'm sorry to lay this on you all at once but you and your soulmate are destined for so much that my boss has decided to allow me to bend the rules for you," Danielle said. "Sometimes, when a person is so important to the grand scheme of things, they get second chances (well in your case, six chances) to make things right. And that's what is going to happen now, should you choose to accept it. However, this will be your final chance. You will return to any of your previous deaths with all of your memories and skills."

"Ok, say I do accept this, what's the point?" Harry asked. "How would this change anything?"

"This would change everything!" Danielle cried. "For Merlin's sake, you are getting a chance to change everything that went wrong. Depending on when you go back, you could save Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and countless others."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Danielle screamed. "Dumbledore is just as bad as the so-called Dark Lord, he's the reason the magical world is so messed up to begin with."

"What do you mean, Dumbledore is the greatest Light Wizard since Merlin," Harry protested, though the words sounded hollow and weak. Danielle looked at him in stunned amazement.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!?" Danielle shouted. Harry jumped backward. "Dumbledore is the reason that Voldemort went after your parents that Halloween, he's the reason that your godfather was placed in Azkaban illegally, he's the reason you were placed with the Dursleys when he had no legal leg to stand on."

"But…he said it was for my safety," Harry whispered.

"Do you really believe that?" Danielle scoffed. "Were you truly safe there? After all you slept in a cupboard for ten years, were mentally and physically abused by your so-called family," She then noticed Harry's eyes watering and him retreating into himself, "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm seeming like a cold-hearted bitch but you have to realize that Dumbledore has been setting you up all your life. He keeps talking about the 'Greater Good' but what not many people realize it, that he's the one who decides what the 'Greater Good' is. He believes that he is the only one who can decide what is best for the magical world, yet all he's done is widen the cracks between everyone."

"Setting me up, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, think," Danielle said. "Do you really think that a giant chessboard, some flying keys, a Cerberus, some Devil's Snare and a logic puzzle would really be able to stop a wizard of Voldemort's caliber? Only Snape's logic puzzle and McGonagall's chessboard were not covered in a first year curriculum. What about your second year, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor when Voldemort opened the Chamber the first time, and yet he couldn't recognize that it was a Basilisk attacking the students. And he didn't notice the Potions Princess was being possessed by Voldemort's diary, the wards around Hogwarts would have instantly recognized Dark Magic like that and since the Headmaster controls the wards, he would have known as well."

"Your third year, Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamont and ICW, but he couldn't keep the Minister from putting Dementors around Hogwarts. Dementors that guarded a PRISON, they should have never been anywhere near a school full of children. Also about Sirius, he never received a trial, just thrown in Azkaban for twelve years. Dumbledore could have gotten him a trial easily but didn't because if he did and Sirius was cleared, then you would have lived with Sirius and that was something that Dumbledore couldn't have. Dumbledore wanted you to rely on him and no one else, that is another reason he went along with the Weasleys' plan to get you and Hermione separated. You were getting too close to Hermione for his comfort, and he didn't want you to trust her more than you did him."

"But why? Why would he do this?" Harry asked weakly.

"'For the Greater Good', that's why," Danielle said heavily. "Dumbledore wants to be remembered as the greatest wizard of all time and what better way is to be the one to defeat two Dark Lords in his lifetime."

"So Dumbledore is trying to set me up to die, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are trying to potion me and Hermione up to get us to like them, and Hermione is my soulmate," Harry said. "Is there anything else?"

"None that I can think of," Danielle said. "So have you decided to return?" Harry nodded. "Good then, when will we be sending you?"

"I think the best time would be right before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "That way I can use the Tournament as an excuse to learn as much as I can, also I'll be able to save Cedric."

"Also, maybe ask that soulmate of yours to the Yule Ball perhaps?" Danielle teased causing Harry to blush heavily. "So are you ready to go?"

"Just one more thing, what about the Horcrux that was in my scar? You said when I let Voldemort kill me, there wasn't one anymore, does that mean Dumbledore was right, that I am the last Horcrux?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Danielle said. "You did have a Horcrux in you but when Riddle tried to possess you in the Ministry and you threw him out, the Horcrux went along for the ride. Didn't you ever notice that after the Ministry, Riddle couldn't send you mental messages, at least until you got the locket and started wearing it? And after wearing the locket for so long allowed it to open a crack in your mental defenses, to reestablish the link. Enough for somethings to pass through when Riddle lost control of his emotions."

"So when I go back, will it still be there?" Harry asked.

"No, it has been removed permanently," Danielle said. "And all the damage that Snape caused during those farces of 'Occlumency' lessons has been healed. He wasn't teaching you, he was just widening and enhancing the connection under Dumbledore's orders."

Harry was furious, he had suspected this but when he tried to find any books on Occlumency in the Hogwarts library, there were none. "Dumbledore took away any books about Occlumency to prevent me from realizing that Snape wasn't teaching me anything." Danielle nodded. "Is there anyone that I can trust?"

"Your soulmate for sure, also the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as well," Danielle said. "Those five are the only ones who like you for you, not the Boy-Who-Lived at least at Hogwarts. There might be some others, but they don't know you enough to make a difference in opinion. Only the two youngest Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore are the ones that are actively trying to do you harm."

"I see, so what now?" Harry asked.

"First off, I would get Sirius cleared so you don't have to worry about the Dursleys anymore. Send an owl to Madam Bones; also get a hold of the goblins to take up your inheritance. Once you do that, concentrate on surviving the Tournament and maybe get rid of the diadem. Also make sure you complete your soul bond with Hermione, that will protect you from any and all potions that the red-headed twits and Dumbledork might try to put you on," Danielle said. A packet of papers appeared on her desk. "This here is a contract with the powers-at-large stating that you will do all you can to right what has been wronged, also you promise to not discuss what has happened here unless absolutely necessary and only with those you consider 100% trustworthy. Also, it states that you will retain your memories and skills from the current time."

Harry read through the contract carefully, making sure there was nothing that might trip him up. Once he had signed it, the contract glowed blue and vanished with a pop.

"All right then, good luck Harry, and remember if I see you here again before it's your time, well let's just say it won't be pretty for you," Danielle said. Harry began to glow and the office grew hazy and Danielle's voice got softer and softer but he did hear, "Oh and don't forget to find your sister."

"What!" Harry cried as the office vanished in a flash of bright light.


	3. Jedi Mage

**_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter and Star Wars are NOT mine; I'm just having some fun with two of my favorite series both movie and literary._**_ Enjoy_**  
**

** With a cry of triumph, both [Death Eaters] yelled, "**_**IMPEDIMENTA**_**!"**

** Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all knocked backward off their feet. Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view, Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes, and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.**

** "****WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry, "IN AN OFFICE OFF—"**

** "**_**Silencio**_**!" cried Hermione, and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out; he was thrust aside by his fellow.**

** "**_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forward, facedown onto the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move at all.**

** "****Well done, Ha—"**

** But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across Hermione's chest; she gave a tiny "oh!" as though of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor where she lay motionless.**

** "****HERMIONE!"**

Harry's eyes widened as he knelt down next to Hermione. All noise around him seemed to vanish as he watched Hermione's blouse turn dark red as blood seeped from her wound. "No!" Harry gasped as he gingerly touched the rapidly growing puddle of blood pooling next to Hermione. Suddenly Harry grabbed his head as it felt like his skull was being spilt in two, the feeling was different than when Snape would mind-rape him, this feeling came from within his being. The splitting headache was joined by a feeling as if someone was squeezing his heart and chest in a vice. "NO! Hermione, don't be dead!" Harry wailed. "Please Mione, I can't lose you. I love you, please Hermione!"

Neville crawled over to Harry, and gripped Hermione's wrist. The round boy's features brightened when he felt a faint pulse. "Harry, she's got a pulse but it's weak. We need to get her to a Healer fast or…"

Behind the two boys, the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov cackled insanely. "Oh so Potter loved the Mudblood did he? Well, it looks like she's done for, just like that disgusting Mudblood mother of yours. I heard she begged for her life like a dog when our Master came for you, but she didn't deserve…urk!"

Dolohov's rant was suddenly cut off as Harry stuck his hand out toward the dark-haired Death Eater, his fingers clawed. Dolohov gasped as he felt something tighten around his throat, cutting off all air.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother or Hermione!" Harry snarled. Dolohov's eyes widened as he saw that Potter's eyes were flashing, their normal emerald green color switching between that and yellow. Harry's hand tightened into a fist, and with a strangled gurgle Dolohov felt his throat give way. Harry released the Death Eater, who collapsed to the floor unmoving.

"Harry," Neville whispered fearfully as Harry turned his flashing gaze to the Longbottom heir. Seeing the fear in Neville's eyes, Harry froze and took a deep shuddering breath. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they had returned to their brilliant emerald, though with a fire burning in them. He looked down at Hermione, and slowly brushed her hair from her face.

"Please hang on Mione, I love you so much, I can't stand to you lose you," Harry whispered. While he was talking to the unresponsive girl, his other hand was glowing blue and slowly tracing along her wound, the bleeding slowed and color began to return to her face.

"What did you do?" Neville asked in amazement.

"I put her in a trance to help with the healing, though she still needs professional help," Harry responded, his voice sounding years older than he was. "Stay with her Neville, I need to finish this."

Neville nodded numbly as Harry rose to his feet and raced off after the other Death Eaters, vanishing off in a burst of speed that Neville had never seen Harry perform. Harry blurred through the Department of Mysteries, striking down several Death Eaters with cutting or slashing hexes, summoning their wands and snapping them without stopping.

"HARRY!" a familiar voice cried as Harry entered a dimly lit chamber that looked strikingly like the Wizengamont chamber that Harry had been tried over the summer. Harry looked up to see Sirius, Remus and several of members of the Order burst through a door opposite Harry. Glaring down at the floor of the chamber, Harry saw that several Death Eaters had survived his purge. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and three others that Harry didn't recognize.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix cried. A green bolt of lighting spat from her wand and streaked toward the assembled Order members. The Order scattered, diving for cover as the curse streaked over their heads before crashing into the doorframe, sending splinters flying everywhere.

"Bellatrix! Malfoy!" Harry roared, his voice echoing all around the chamber, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "Drop your wands and surrender or I will not hesitate to end your lives!"

Malfoy and Bellatrix both laughed. "Come now Potter, you don't have the guts to kill us," Malfoy cackled. "You're Dumbledore's golden boy, how would he feel if you killed."

"It doesn't matter what Dumbledore thinks," Harry growled, his eyes flashing yellow once again. "Why don't you ask Dolohov if I have the guts…oh wait, I already killed him, so he won't be talking anymore." Silence fell over the chamber as this fact settled over its occupants.

"You're lying Potter, you can't kill someone," Malfoy cried.

"You don't know anything about me Malfoy," Harry snapped at the blonde, his eyes still flashing. "I've killed before, your boss three times, Quirrell and a sixty-foot basilisk, so adding Dolohov to the tally isn't that big of a deal. But you're right, I won't kill you, at least not yet." Harry raised his hands and made two claws, feeling the same power flowing through his veins that had when he killed Dolohov. The Order gasped as Bellatrix and Malfoy slowly began to rise into the air, clawing at their throats. An evil grin spread over Harry's face as he tightened his hands.

"HARRY! Stop!" Sirius cried out. Harry turned toward his godfather with burning eyes. Sirius shivered under Harry's gaze. Harry turned back to the two senior Death Eaters and saw that they were still clawing at their throats but their faces were quickly reddening. He wrenched his hands together, and the two Death Eaters slammed together with an audible CRACK! Several of the Order members winced at the sound as Bellatrix and Lucius slumped to the ground. Harry quickly conjured some chains and bound the two unconscious Death Eaters. He then turned to the remaining Death Eaters who were starring at Harry. Harry slashed his wand through the air and the remaining Death Eaters suddenly found themselves bound in heavy chains.

"Harry!" Sirius and Remus shouted as they rushed over to the dark-haired boy.

"What was that!?" Sirius asked, grabbing his godson by the shoulders.

"Harry, you did wandless magic!" Remus exclaimed. "Since when have you…"

"It wasn't magic," Harry muttered. "There was this voice in my head telling me what to do…" Harry flinched as he felt a darkness appear above them, just as his scar burned hotly. "Voldemort's here!"

"What!" Sirius and Remus gasped.

"He's upstairs, probably in the Atrium waiting to ambush us," Harry said, wincing as his scar burned hotter than before.

"Dumbledore should be here in minutes, he'll be able to hold Voldemort off," Sirius said.

"No, it's not Dumbledore Voldemort is after, it's me," Harry said quietly. "He knows that I'm here too and is waiting for me. He's also really angry due to the fact that his minions haven't brought him this thing," Harry continued, pulling a smoky blue sphere from his pocket.

"Harry, is that?" Remus gasped.

"Yeah, it's a prophecy sphere and it had Dumbledore's name on it along with Trelawney's, Voldemort's and a smudged name that look like two initials only," Harry said. "I'm guessing this is what you and the Order has been guarding all year?" Sirius and Remus nodded. "Well, Padfoot, hold on to it, I have some unfinished business with Thomas upstairs."

"Wait, what!" the pair of Marauders asked but before they could get an answer from Harry, he had blurred out of sight. "Did he just Apparate?" Sirius asked Remus. The werewolf shrugged.

"Who's Thomas?" Remus asked.

"No clue but Harry's probably gone after Voldemort up in the Atrium," Sirius paled. "There's no way he could take on Voldemort now, only Dumbledore can."

Remus nodded and the pair rushed off to the lifts.

"Come on out Thomas, I know you are here," Harry shouted as he stepped out of the lifts into the Atrium of the Ministry. The darkness that Harry felt down in the DOM was nothing compared to what he felt now, it was overwhelming and stifling as if he was in a furnace. Harry grit his teeth as he felt Voldemort's anger at Harry's casual use of his birth name flood over their connection.

"You dare call me by that filthy Muggle name," Voldemort snarled as he appeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Oh come now Tom, it's only polite that we use our names," Harry said cheerfully, though inside he was nearly frozen in fear, and the anger pulsing behind his scar didn't help. Though in the back of his mind, Harry felt an enormous spring of 'something' welling up inside him. Its voice was soothing and calming, battling the anger and fear that was building inside him.

'_Fear is not something to be afraid of, though you must master it if you are to overcome it,_' the voice whispered. '_Let your feelings guide you and relinquish yourself to the Force._'

Then a second voice whispered in Harry's head. It spoke of power, sweet and sugary. '_This person has hurt you, use that anger and make him feel your pain. You are strong, do not let those who are weaker than you control you._'

Harry's eyes flashed yellowy-green as he and Voldemort circled each other like wolves circling a kill. An evil grin twisted Harry's mouth as he raised his hands, blue-white lighting cackling around his fingers. "Thomas, it is time that you felt the true power of the Dark Side," Harry cried as he let loose the lighting toward Voldemort. Riddle raised a shield, laughing madly. That laughter died quickly as his shield faltered and shattered against Harry's attack. Voldemort collapsed to the floor of the Atrium in agony as lighting raced along every inch of his body, it was twice as painful as the most powerful _Crucio_.

A whoosh of flame signaled the arrival of someone through the Floo. It was Dumbledore. The aged mage walked into the Atrium, calm and collected, but the sight before him made his blood run cold. Harry Potter was sneering down at Voldemort, lighting flowing from his outstretched hands. Voldemort was rolling on the Atrium floor, screaming in pain, his robes smoldering.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried in shock and fear. Harry turned to Dumbledore, who started as he saw that Harry's normally emerald eyes were tinged yellow. Harry locked eyes with the Headmaster and a shudder ran through the boy. The lighting ceased and Harry collapsed to the floor. Voldemort panted as he struggled to his feet.

"Fool!" he hissed, still panting in pain. "You shall pay for that Potter, but first, I will have that power!" The Dark Lord vanished into smoke. Dumbledore's eyes widened as Harry suddenly stiffened.

Inside Harry's mind, a fierce four-way battle was being waged. Harry was stunned to see two Voldemorts before him, at his side was a glowing woman with flowing red hair and his own eyes.

"Mum!" Harry gasped.

"Hello dear," Lily Potter smiled at her son. "I'm so glad to see you but now isn't the time to talk. We have to get Riddle out of your head before Albus decides to cut his losses and try and kill you both."

"What!" Harry cried.

"Not now Harry, I will explain everything later," Lily said. "But now, focus on driving out Voldemort."

"I don't know if I can," Harry gasped. "I'm lousy at Occlumency."

"No dear, what Snivellus taught you wasn't Occlumency, he was just opening your mind up to Voldemort," Lily snarled. "I said I will explain everything later, right now focus everything on forcing Voldemort out. You can do this; I can only do so much. You have the power."

"I'm not that strong Mum," Harry whispered, sounding like a small child.

"Petunia and Dumbledore are lucky that I can't affect the physical world but we will be having words when they cross over," Lily growled. "Harry, son, you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself, I believe in you Harry."

"You do?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course Harry dear, it's a parents' duty to believe in their children," Lily said. "James and I know that you can do anything that you set your mind too. We love you Harry, so does that girlfriend of yours," she added with a teasing smile.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, blushing heavily. "She does?" he asked in a quiet, child-like voice.

"Yes, she does love you. Why do you think she followed you on this fool's errand," Lily chided. Harry ducked his head in shame. "Harry, I'm not mad at you. You thought that Sirius was in trouble and wanted to help him." The twin Voldemorts screamed as a pulse of light engulfed Harry and Lily. "That's it Harry. You have the capacity to be the greatest Jedi Mage ever; it lies in your capacity to love. No matter what anyone says, you do have people who love you."

Harry turned to his mother with a broad smile and tears flowing down his cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted for someone to say that to me," he whispered as he hugged Lily. The redhead had to fight back tears of her own, though these were mixed with tears of rage.

'_No child should have had to live a life devoid of love like you have Harry,_' Lily thought. '_Voldemort and all others shall pay for what they've done to my baby!_' she vowed.

"Do you really think that a mere child has the power to defeat me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time, the Darkest wizard of them all," Voldemort shouted.

"Oh be quiet Thomas," Lily retorted. "I've had enough of your pathetic whining, Harry dear, if you would?"

"Yes Mum," Harry said, feeling an immensely warm feeling spring up inside him at those words.

"Now Harry channel that feeling, let it flow through you," Lily instructed. "Don't guide it, just let it do the work."

Harry did as he was told and let go. The warm feeling grew inside him until he was fit to burst, he held the feeling in until he no longer could hold and then he let go. A massive surge of light burst from Harry's body and spread out across the vast void separating Harry and Lily and the two Voldemorts. The cackling Voldemorts immediately fell silent as the light wave surged toward them. They both tried to raise shields but those shields instantly shattered as the wave touched the magic. Both Voldemorts howled in rage and pain as they were overcome by the wave of light, the second Voldemort seemed to shrivel up before vanishing into thin air. The larger Voldemort disappeared with a loud 'pop' and then Harry and Lily were alone.

"Mum," Harry whispered, his voice sounding like a small child. Lily had to fight off the thought of strangling her sister for what she did to Harry growing up.

"It's ok Harry, you've done it. You were able to banish that foul bastard from you head," Lily said. "The link is gone for good, no more visions or nightmares coming from Riddle. Now Harry, you need to go to Gringotts and see James' and mine Wills, as well as there is something for you in our vault that will help you learn of your heritage from my side of the family. My family has had a special relationship with both Magic and the Force."

"The Force?" Harry asked.

"All will be made clear once you visit the vault," Lily said. "Now I believe its time for you return to the present. Remember, get to Gringotts as soon as possible and take my trunk. There is a glowing blue cube that you will need to learn how to control your powers."

"Ok Mum, I just wish that you didn't have to go," Harry whispered. "I've already lost you once, and now it feels like I'm losing you again."

"You never lost me Harry, or your father," Lily said softly. "You are a part of us, and as long as you think of us, we will be there. Now go!"

There was a flash of light and Harry gasped. His eyes flew open in time to see a mass of dark shadow being expelled from his body and then solidify into Voldemort. The Dark Lord was panting heavily, as sweat dripped down his snakelike face.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried out.

Harry turned to see the Headmaster looking down at him with wide eyes. While it looked like Dumbledore was surprised and happy that Harry had recovered, though reaching out Harry could 'feel' an underlying current of anger in the Headmaster.

"What is this power?" Voldemort growled. "I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard ever. I will not be ignored!" A Killing Curse spat from Voldemort's wand and sped toward Harry. Harry shoved the Headmaster aside and rolled away, avoiding the curse, which smashed into the wood floor of the Atrium, and creating a small burnt crater.

"_Reducto!_" Harry shouted. A large bolt of blue magic shot out of Harry's wand. Voldemort sneered and casually raised a shield. The blasting hex slammed into the shield, which held but several cracks appeared in it, causing Voldemort's eyes to widen. "_Diffindo!_" Harry barked once again.

Voldemort spun out of the way before sending another Killing Curse at Harry, who dove behind the security guard's desk. The wooden desk burst into flames as the curse impacted it.

"Harry, stay there, I'll deal with Tom," Dumbledore ordered as he flicked his wand and the statue of Magical Brethren came alive and the statues charged Riddle. Harry stuck his head out from behind the desk to see the epic duel between the two magical titans. Whatever his mother had said against Dumbledore, Harry couldn't help but admire the old man's magical skills as he battled Voldemort. A whooshing sound caught Harry's attention. Dozens of the Ministry's Floos started up and out came dozens of Ministerial workers including Fudge and Amelia Bones.

The battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort paused as they saw the new spectators. A sneer appeared on Voldemort's face as he took in the new arrivals. With one fluid movement, the Dark Lord sent several Killing Curses toward the crowd.

"No!" Harry roared as he flung out his hands. A wave of power burst forth from Harry and sent many of the Ministry workers tumbling to the floor, including Fudge and Bones, and the Killing Curses crashed into a couple of the fireplaces, shattering them. With a savage snarl, Voldemort glared at Harry before whipping his cloak around him and vanishing from the Atrium.

"That was…" a Ministry worker whispered.

"As you can see Cornelius, Mr. Potter and I were not lying when we told you that Lord Voldemort had returned last year," Dumbledore announced as he approached the Minister.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge cried. "Aurors! Arrest him!"

"Cornelius, I am able and willing to fight your men once again, and win once again," Dumbledore boomed. "But I do not have time to deal with your short-sightedness at this time. I must send Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts, and…"

"Potter! Harry Potter," Fudge barked.

Harry walked around the desk and over to the Minister, gripping his wand in his pocket. "Yes Minister, as Dumbledore has told you, Voldemort is back like I said at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. But what did you call me…oh right, an attention seeking lunatic, or a dangerous and disturbed boy with delusions of grandeur," Harry growled, glaring down at the shorter man.

Fudge gulped as many Ministry workers turned toward him, including Madam Bones. "Cornelius, is this true?" she asked darkly.

"There was no proof, they were trying to destabilize the Ministry!" Fudge exclaimed, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I don't care about the Ministry," Harry retorted. "You have already made clear that you don't care about the people you are supposed to protect! How could you send Dementors to a SCHOOL two years ago, then allow an event that was stopped due to the DEATH TOLL and finally you send that sadistic bitch, Umbridge, to teach Defense, when she didn't even pass her Defence OWL. Oh and did you know that she TORTURED us with a BLOOD QUILL in detentions! Or was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on me and was the one who sent those Dementors after me last summer." Silence hemmed in on the Minister as he was pinned by dozens of stares from various Ministry officials including Madam Bones. "All you care about is getting gold put in your pockets!"

"How dare you, Potter! You're just a child, you have no idea how this world works," Fudge shouted.

"I might be only 15 but a child I am not! Allow me to reintroduce myself," Harry growled, his eyes glowing. "I am Lord Harrison James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter!" There was a flash of light and a gold ring appeared on his right hand ring finger.

The air seemed to still in the Atrium at this announcement. Until, "That's impossible!" Fudge roared. "You are not of age, you can't be a Lord!"

"For the Minister for Magic, you certainly don't know your own laws," Harry chided. "The last member of a House can take up the Head of House mantle once they turn 13, and even so thanks to the Ministry's own ineptitude I'm considered an adult because of my inclusion in the Triwizard Tournament last year. I find it interesting that the Heads of all three schools, one of whom was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont and the ICW, as well as the former Heads of the Departments of Magical Cooperation and Games and Sports allowed someone under 17 to compete when the rules clearly stated that my name could be withdrawn by the time of the First Task." Harry turned to pin Dumbledore with a Killing Curse-eyed glare. "But for some reason, I wasn't informed of this option, in fact all I was told was that I had to compete."

"But we were told that you wanted to compete," Bones said.

"Who said that?" Harry growled.

"Dumbledore and Crouch announced it the next morning," Amelia said. "They both said that you were excited and willing to participate."

"That's a bald-face lie!" Harry roared. He spun toward Dumbledore, and began storming toward him, his eyes glowing and magic boiling over. "You TOLD me that I had to compete, it wasn't until after the First Task that I found that the rules for the Tournament in the Library. Why is that _Headmaster_? Why were the rules not in the Library before the Tournament but only after the First Task when it was too late for someone to be withdrawn?"

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, with wide eyes though Harry could feel the rage coiling underneath the Headmaster's façade of shock and calm, rage that was directed at him. "Harry, this isn't the place to air these types of questions. We need to get you back to Hogwarts where it is safe."

"You think I'm safe at Hogwarts, I've had my life threatened at the castle more times than I can count," Harry shouted. "At least three times every year I've been at school. And in the last three years, the Ministry has been culpable in almost all of those attempts. Fudge, you're lucky that I don't declare a blood feud against you for all that you've done against me and my family."

"WHAT!" Fudge roared. "I've done nothing…"

"Sent the Dementors to Hogwarts, sent Umbridge to Hogwarts, smear my and my family's name through the mud all this year because you couldn't be half-arsed to actually do your job and check my claims that Voldemort had returned, just to name a few." Fudge fumed but stayed mercifully silent.

"Harry my boy, we must get you back to Hogwarts where you will be safe," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly tone.

"I will return to Hogwarts later Headmaster, I need to check on my friends," Harry snapped. "Hermione needs immediate medical attention."

"Don't worry my boy, I'm sure she will be fine," Dumbledore said breezily. "Now then."

"Back off Dumbledore, it seems to me that you aren't very concerned that one of _your_ students is lying injured, possibly mortally, and yet you don't want to find her medical attention right away."

Several whispers were heard behind the pair as the Ministry infighting had died down for the moment.

"Mr. Potter, what were you doing here?" Madam Bones asked. "And you brought other students with you?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, trying to quell the growing feeling of guilt at the fact that he had led his friends into a trap. "Me, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood came with me because Voldemort planted an image in my head, showing that he was torturing someone close to me."

"You-Know-Who is in your head!" Bones exclaimed.

"He was, but not anymore," Harry said. "The night that he killed my parents, his curse backfired and created a link between us, but its gone now." Dumbledore froze and looked at Harry with a calculating gaze but Harry ignored him.

"I led them into a trap, where twelve Death Eaters were waiting for us, including most of the Azkaban escapees and Lucius Malfoy," Harry said.

"Lucius Malfoy is no more a Death Eater than I am!" Fudge roared. "You are lying boy!"

"Go down to the Department of Mysteries and check for yourself!" Harry shouted back. "He and Bellatrix should still be tied up in that room with the Arch, Dolohov is dead in one of the offices, and there are several others scattered down there."

"Aurors! Get down there," Bones boomed.

"Some of my friends were injured when we were trying to get out, so if you could send down some Healers with them, that would be much appreciated," Harry said.

Bones nodded. "Of course, though I don't appreciate a school-boy giving me orders Mr. Potter," she said.

"Sorry Madam Bones but its been a long night," Harry said.

"Yes it has Mr. Potter, now if you please allow me to send you back to Hogwarts, we have much to discuss," Dumbledore said.

"Not yet Dumbledore," Harry argued. "I'll return to Hogwarts once I know that Hermione and the others are ok. And my name is Lord Potter."

Dumbledore frowned as he whipped out his wand and sent a quick spell at Harry's robes. However, a shield appeared in front of Harry and reflected the spell back at Dumbledore. The reflection was so quick that Dumbledore didn't have time to dodge or cancel the spell and his robes glowed blue for a second before he vanished in a rush of light.

"What was that Lord Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Dumbledore shot a spell at me and I reflected it back at him," Harry said. "It seems that he was trying to turn my robes into a Portkey against my will. Am I wrong in thinking that that is illegal? And it's Harry or Mr. Potter if you have to be formal; I haven't done anything to earn my family's title. I only use it to annoy Dumbledore and Fudge."

"You are correct Mr. Potter," Bones said. "The creation of a Portkey is regulated by the Ministry, and the casting of the spell upon a person is highly illegal. Are you thinking of pressing charges?"

"I would but I know that it wouldn't do any good," Harry said. "I've recently discovered that Dumbledore has been taking quite a few liberties when it comes to my welfare."

The monocle in Madam Bones' eye came dangerously close to falling out. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"This isn't something that should be discussed freely, also did you know that my godfather, Sirius Black, was sent to Azkaban without a trial," Harry commented. "How is it that my _godfather_ was 'convicted' of betraying my parents and me, when his oath as godfather would strip him of his magic if he did anything to place me in harms way."

Madam Bones froze as this information sunk in. "But Dumbledore said that Black was your parents' Secret Keeper?" she said.

"Of course he did, he couldn't have my _legal_ guardian having custody of me," Harry growled. They reached the lifts and each fell silent as they descended to the DOM. As soon as the lift doors opened, Harry flew out of the lift and raced toward Neville, who was carrying Hermione in his arms.

"How is she?" Harry asked forcefully as he skidded to a stop.

"Not good," Neville said. "She needs a Healer soon, whatever you did helped but it's not enough."

Harry nodded and turned to Madam Bones. "Director Bones, we need a healer here now," Harry barked. Behind them, the lift pinged once more and the doors opened. Dumbledore stepped out, a frown on his normally cheery face.

"Harry my boy, you must return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "It's not safe here."

"Like its any safer at Hogwarts," Harry retorted. "Surely you can trust the Director of the Magical Law Enforcement Department to keep me safe, or better yet, how about you trust me?"

"Whatever do you mean my boy, of course I trust you," Dumbledore soothed.

"Really, is that why you haven't spoken three words to me since last summer? Or had me locked up at Privet Drive over the summer without allowing my friends to write me?" Harry growled. "Or what about the fact that you have had me followed over the holidays, and yet I still had to fight off two Dementors! So excuse me for not agreeing with your assessment of your trust."

Dumbledore's frown grew at Harry's answer. Amelia looked from Harry to Dumbledore. "Albus, is this true?" she asked.

"Harry's safety is paramount in all this," Dumbledore said with a twinkly eye. "If you would excuse us?"

"No!" Harry snapped. "I refuse to go anywhere with you Dumbledore! If you had just told me what was going on, we wouldn't be in this situation. And where is that HEALER!"

A yellow robbed Healer appeared around Dumbledore and raced toward Hermione and Neville. After a moment's pause, the Healer turned to Madam Bones and said, "This girl is in serious need of St. Mungo's. We need to get her there now. Do you know what curse she was struck with?"

"It looked like a purple flame, the caster, Dolohov, was silenced so I didn't hear a incantation," Harry said quickly. The Healer paled.

"I know that curse well, and the caster," the man growled. "She's lucky that Dolohov was silenced, the curse is much less powerful silent than when the caster speaks the incantation. She's lucky that she wasn't cut in half."

Harry paled and wobbled at the thought that Hermione might have been killed, and because of his stubbornness. "Can you help her? I'll pay for anything and everything she needs," Harry said.

The Healer nodded. "Thank you, I'll take her to St. Mungo's now," he said, pulling a coin from his pocket. He had Neville lay Hermione on the floor and placed the coin on her forehead and tapped it. Hermione and the Healer vanished in a swirl of light.

"Now that that's been taken care of, Harry I must insist that you accompany me back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do Headmaster, like why you have been keeping this prophecy from me," Harry said. "Why were your and Professor Trelawney's initials on the tag? Did you have any intention of telling me about it? Why did Voldemort want this so badly that he tricked me into thinking that he had captured Sirius? Also, what took you all so long, Snape knew that we were planning on leaving, yet you all turned up an hour after we arrived!"

"Harry, this isn't the place to discuss these things," Dumbledore said. "And Severus only got word to me a short time ago."

"So Snape decided to let us run off to the Ministry when he knew that it was most likely a trap and didn't see to inform you, and you say he's your most trusted member of the Order!" Harry ranted. "We could have all been killed before any of you got here, and Voldemort would have gotten this thing and then where would we be?"

"I'm sure Severus knew what he was doing," Dumbledore chided. "He must have thought to wait to see if you truly did leave for the Ministry. And Harry, why would you leave Hogwarts?"

"I thought that Voldemort was torturing my godfather!" Harry roared. "How was I supposed to know it was a fake vision, the one that Voldemort sent me over Christmas was real!"

"That was why you must learn Occlumency, didn't Severus teach you how to close your mind?"

"OF COURSE NOT, SNAPE HATES ME!" Harry roared; the hallway shuddered over the force of Harry's boiling magic. "All he did was tell me to 'clear my mind' and then used a full powered attack!"

"WHAT!" Amelia cried. "That doesn't help protect someone's mind, it destroys any natural defenses the person might have and makes it easier for someone to read a person's mind."

Harry's face darkened, while Dumbledore's face paled. "I knew it!" Harry growled. "Snape was making it easier for Voldemort to send my visions, that's why my scar always hurt more after those so-called 'lessons'."

"I'm sure Severus felt that it was the best way to deal with the problem," Dumbledore said. Harry, Amelia and Neville looked at the Headmaster in shock. "No matter though, Harry, we must return to Hogwarts."

"Bollocks to that Dumbledore, I'm not going anywhere with you," Harry snapped. "I'm going to find Remus and see if the rest of my friends are ok."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Harry, it's for the Greater Good that you listen to me," Dumbledore said, drawing his wand.

"So are you going to block my magic again, eh Dumbledore?" Harry asked quietly. "Going to try and mold me into a pliable little martyr that follows you blindly."

Dumbledore looked stunned at Harry. "Do you truly think that I think so little of you Harry, that you are just a puppet to me?" he asked in a sad tone.

"Don't try and guilt trip old man," Harry growled. "I know that you've been keeping things from me, for my supposed 'own good' but I should be the one who decides that, or my guardian…of whom you are not a part of," Harry continued as Dumbledore looked to interrupt. "Care to tell the Director of the DMLE why my _Godfather_ was locked up in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial, when it was magically impossible for him to have betrayed my parents and me!"

"Now isn't the time to be discussing this," Dumbledore said. "We need to return to my office and…"

"Are you deaf old man!?" Harry barked. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Director Bones is there anything you need me or Neville for, I would like to go St. Mungo's to check on Hermione."

"Of course Mr. Potter, if you and Mr. Longbottom would follow me, I'll escort you two to St. Mungo's," Amelia said. "If you would excuse us Albus, I'm sure we'll be having words sometime soon."

Dumbledore felt something that he hadn't felt in a very long time; a shiver went up his spine at the thought of having to explain his actions to Amelia Bones. He watched as the grey-haired woman walk with the two children of prophecy down the hallway and disappears into the lifts.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin cried out as Harry stepped out of the lift back in the Atrium, a large black dog looping at his side.

"Hey Moony, Snuffles, we're about to go to St. Mungo's to check on Hermione," Harry said.

"But what about Dumbledore, he said that you had gone back to Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Albus Dumbledore has no authority over me outside of being my Headmaster, for too long has he made decisions on my behalf without even asking my opinion," Harry growled. "No more."

Remus looked stunned at Harry's words but Snuffles barked happily next to the werewolf. Harry grabbed some Floo powder from next to the fireplace and called out "St. Mungo's!" before vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

**A/N: This is just a rough draft of this chapter but I thought I'd post it. Please leave any ideas on how to make it better.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	4. Arashikage

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from** _**Naruto**_** isn't mine, just having some fun with it.**

(Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto entered the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure no Sato well before anyone else had arrived on the day of the genin team selections. It had been a long couple of nights for Naruto after helping apprehend Mizuki after the traitorous Chunin had 'tricked' Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Naruto know that Mizuki was lying to him about the 'make-up' exam but had gone along with the man in order to find out what Mizuki was up too. And he wasn't disappointed as Naruto was able to learn the Kage Bunshin, as well as copy down several other jutsus from the Scroll. When Iruka had caught up with Naruto, the blonde boy had replaced his 'mask' of idiocy back on to convince the Academy Instructor that he had been tricked into stealing the Scroll and that he had no idea what it meant to the village. When Mizuki had revealed that Naruto held the Kyubi, Naruto acted suitably stunned and betrayed but what either of the Chunin knew was that Naruto knew about the Demon Fox for nearly four years, as well as his heritage for just as long. No one knew that Naruto had discovered his parents' identities, not even the Hokage. While stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, Naruto had also snuck into the Hokage's office and found out that Minato had left several letters for him in a hiding spot behind his portrait. Naruto took the letters with him that night. Naruto had learned much about his father from those letters, including where the remnants of his family's home were and where Minato and Kushina had hidden much of their ninja supplies and jutsu scrolls.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, Naruto waited for the rest of his class to arrive. Naruto had ditched his neon orange jumpsuit and had donned a pair of black shinobi pants and sandals, a dark green hooded jacket with a deep red muscle shirt underneath. The Uzumaki swirl was prominently displayed between Naruto's shoulder blades.

Slowly the classroom filled up, though none noticed Naruto save Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru just quirked an eyebrow, Shino didn't react at all but Hinata blushed, averted her eyes and poked her fingers together. Naruto ignored them, falling into a meditative state awaiting team selections. Naruto was forcefully brought out of his trance by the arrival of the co-leaders of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Both were pathetic examples of kunoichi, in Naruto's opinion. Sakura was from a civilian family and had no redeeming ninja qualities aside from her above-average intelligence and chakra control, though her control stemmed from her miniscule reserves. Ino wasn't much better, she was from the Yamanaka clan, renowned for their mind jutsus, though it seemed that that talent didn't extend to Ino, as she only cared about her looks, bossing others around and doing as little as possible. Naruto felt that unless the pair got a major wake-up call soon, they would soon find themselves in an early grave.

Iruka arrived soon after the banshee duo, and gave them a speech congratulating them on graduating and told them to remember what they learned here. Then came Team Selections.

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka began.

"Take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!" Sakura screamed.

"And Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka finished.

"Iruka-sensei, that can't be right," Sakura said, her face spilt between confusion and superiority. "That baka failed again, he can't even make a single clone."

Iruka pinned the pink-haired girl with a stern glare. "Sakura, do you believe that you are wiser than Hokage-sama, because on this list it shows that Naruto as your third teammate. So then who do you think I'm going to believe; the Hokage or a fresh Academy Graduate?" The class was stunned at Iruka's response; the instructor had never spoken like that to them. "And as for Naruto not being able to create a Bunshin, he had too much chakra and not enough control to use the Bunshin no Jutsu correctly, so the Hokage had Naruto take a make-up exam, one that is miles harder than the exam here."

"So where is the dobe?" Sasuke said. "Did he not realize that team selections were today?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "He's been here longer than all of you."

"Where!" Sakura yelled. "I don't see him."

"Behind you," a voice whispered from the back row of seats. Everyone turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows, his face hidden by a hood.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto," Iruka said with a grin. The figure took off his hood, reveling a mess of spiky blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Doesn't say much to the future of this class if they can't notice someone sitting in the shadows," Naruto said. "Only Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata noticed me."

"Shut up baka!" Sakura screeched. "If you weren't wearing those clothes, we could have!"

"Not my problem Haruno-san, you all berated me for wearing my jumpsuit and now you yell at me for wearing more shinobi appropriate clothing," Naruto said. "And speaking of clothing, a bright red dress and pink hair aren't very ninja-like either."

Several people sniggered as Sakura tried to wrap her mind around Naruto's logical answer as well as him not calling her 'Sakura-chan.' Iruka finished listing the teams and then dismissed them for lunch. Sakura and Ino trailed after Sasuke like dogs while Naruto unsealed a bento as well as his father's journal, and settled in to wait for his sensei.

Soon it was only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waiting in the classroom for their sensei. The wait was getting to them all, though they showed wildly differing reactions. Sakura was ranting and raving, while alternating between fawning over Sasuke and glaring at Naruto. Sasuke was brooding off to the side and trying to figure out this new Naruto, and the tardiness of their sensei was annoying Naruto, though he was able to hide it by continuing to read his father's journal.

"Baka, what are you doing?" Sakura snapped. Naruto looked up with a bored gaze.

"Reading."

"I can see that, I'm not stupid. What I mean is what did you do with your clothes?" she continued. "That's it, you're trying to copy Sasuke-kun to gain my attention. Well, it won't work!"

Naruto ignored Sakura and returned to his reading, which made Sakura even angrier. Soon it became too much for the volatile pink-haired girl and she went to knock Naruto in the head. The blonde simply ducked under the blow without looking, causing Sakura to fall over and go crashing to the floor.

"What the hell was that for Naruto-baka!" she screamed after getting to her feet. "Why'd you do that?"

"Was I supposed to let you bash me on the head, like before?" Naruto snapped. Sakura blinked. "I'm not the 'Naruto' you've gotten used to beating on or berating to make yourself seem strong. Well news flash, you are weak Haruno-san, you were only able to hit be because I let you. That won't happen again."

Sakura gaped like a fish for a moment before her face turned bright red and she attempted to hit Naruto again but he caught the blow easily.

"I told you not to do that," Naruto growled, his blue eyes turning icy. Sakura quivered under his gaze. Naruto pushed her back and she fell to her butt.

Then the door slid open and a silver-haired man stuck his head in. He took one look around the room, seeing Sakura trembling on the floor at the feet of a blonde boy who he recognized as Naruto. Sasuke was watching the scene with a smirk that quickly changed to an unfeeling glare when the younger boy caught his eye.

"Well, my first impression of you three is that you are…interesting," Hatake Kakashi said. "Meet me on the roof…now!" The man exploded into smoke, much to the shock of two of the new genin. Naruto's response was just an arched eyebrow. Sakura and Sasuke raced from the room, well Sakura chased after Sasuke, neither paying Naruto any attention. Naruto just resealed his father's journal before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Nice of you two to join us," Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura burst out onto the roof. The two genin were stunned to see Naruto sitting across from their sensei, once again reading.

"What? How? You were still reading when we left you," Sakura exclaimed.

"You left your teammate?" Kakashi asked coolly. Sakura flushed as she tried to explain, Sasuke just glared at Naruto. "We'll talk about that later but first why don't we sit down and introduce ourselves, as a team, we should know each other."

_**Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura's introductions are the same as in the manga**_.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I have very few likes, all of which that none of you deserve to know, I don't have many things I dislike, though I do have many things I hate including most of this hypocritical village, arrogant pricks who think that their names mean something out in the real world," Naruto said. "Fan girls who have no business being ninja and who think that their white knight will save them." Kakashi's lone visible eye widened at Naruto's speech. "My dream is to become the strongest ninja ever, ever surpassing the Yondaime."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was crazy, while Kakashi gave the blonde a calculating look.

"Please dobe, there's no way you could ever be as strong as the Yondaime," Sasuke scoffed. "You were the Dead Last!"

"Sasuke-kun's right!" Sakura cried, causing both Naruto and Kakashi to wince. "And how dare you hate the village! You have no right calling the village a hypocrisy!"

A dark chuckle emanated from the blonde boy, causing his two teammates to fall silent. "Don't speak of things that you couldn't possibly understand," Naruto said. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'better to be though a fool, then open you mouth and confirm it,' you are a fool Haruno-san. And I have every right to call this so-called village hypocrites, they praise the father yet condemn the son."

Kakashi had to stifle a cough at Naruto's retort. "I think that's enough for today," he said. Kakashi went onto explain that they would meet as a team at Training Ground 7 the next morning at 7am for their genin acceptance test. Sasuke and Sakura were suitably cowed by the effects while Naruto just nodded. With a final nod, Kakashi vanished with a swirl of leaves, leaving the three graduates sitting on the Academy roof. Naruto followed Kakashi's lead by using a **Shunshin**to leave the roof before Sasuke and Sakura could annoy him anymore than they already did.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office a moment after leaving his team at the Academy. He was let in immediately and bowed to his leader. "Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

"Ah Kakashi-kun, what brings you here?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandiame Hokage, said. "Surely you haven't finished with your new team?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I just met with them and bring some startling news."

"Explain."

"Hai." Kakashi went onto explain his meeting with Team 7, Hiruzen smiled at the mention of Naruto's new attire, though that smile quickly faded as Kakashi continued. His normally grandfatherly visage became stony when Kakashi spoke of Naruto's introduction and his eyes widened when the jonin spoke of his suspicion that Naruto had learned about his heritage.

"This is troubling," the Hokage said. "While I can't blame Naruto-kun for his attitude toward the villagers, I wish it was different."

"Could this be the Kyubi taking over?" Kakashi asked. "The reports said that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura, but today he showed nothing but contempt toward her."

"I don't believe so," the Hokage said. "It's quite possible that Naruto has hidden his true-self behind a 'mask' in order to better protect himself from the scorn of the village. He knows that as a ninja the Council can't touch him, so he acted like an idiot while hiding his true skills to stay under the radar. Though we must be wary, if the status quo doesn't change soon, Naruto very may well either abandon the village or if forced too, turn to 'it' for the power to seek revenge."

Kakashi paled. "Surely Hokage-sama, it won't come to that," he whispered.

"Let us hope not," Hiruzen said. "Now Kakashi, I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto during your test tomorrow, I'm sure that the Council has forced you to automatically pass Sasuke, so we are fortunate that they are on the same team. If Naruto has been wearing a mask, force him to take it off. I need to know how strong he is."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi said before bowing to his aged leader and left the office.

The next morning Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7 five minutes before Kakashi had told them to arrive. He was wearing the same outfit as the previous day, except that he had added a pair of dark grey ANBU-style bracers. Reaching out with his senses, he could hear the approach of both Sasuke and Sakura. Sighing to himself, Naruto readied himself for more interrogation from his teammates. Suddenly Naruto's head shot up as he felt a third chakra signature approaching the Training Ground. Realizing it was Kakashi Naruto checked his kunai pouch and settled in to wait for the rest of his team.

"Good morning," Kakashi announced, appearing in a puff of smoke. "Since we're all here, I'll explain the test." He paused when Naruto took out a ration bar from his pack. "I thought I told you not to have breakfast Naruto."

"No, you suggested that we don't have breakfast, and this isn't my breakfast anyway," Naruto said. "I already ate before I got here, but was still hungry so I grabbed one of my ration bars."

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted. "You disobeyed Kakashi-sensei! We weren't supposed to eat breakfast."

"Do you have a hearing problem Haruno-san?" Naruto asked coolly. "Kakashi-sensei didn't order us to do anything regarding eating breakfast, he merely suggested that we don't. And besides, do you really expect to fight a fully-fledged jonin on an empty stomach." Two stomachs growled at this statement, Sasuke and Sakura blushed. "Once again, the 'Rookie of the Year' and 'Top Kunoichi' show how unprepared they are for this life."

Sakura and Sasuke bristled at Naruto's put-down. "Don't talk down to me dobe," Sasuke growled. "I'm an Uchiha, the elite of this village!"

"Yet, you are the only one left," Naruto commented easily. "Like I said yesterday, your name means nothing! Only your actions do, and I find you wanting and sorely lacking."

Sasuke roared as he reached for a kunai but froze when he felt the cold sting of metal pressing against his throat. "Calm down Uchiha," a voice whispered behind him. It was Naruto. "You wouldn't want to get hurt before we even start the test and be sent back to the Academy?"

"That's enough," Kakashi barked as Sakura made to attack Naruto for threatening her 'Sasuke-kun.' "Naruto, please refrain from threatening your teammates, even if it is to teach them a lesson." He then went on to explain the test and clipped two bells to his belt.

"Go!"

The trio of genin vanished into the woods, leaving Kakashi alone in the clearing. '_Looks like they know how to conceal themselves somewhat, especially Naruto,_' Kakashi thought. '_I can only barely sense his chakra, the others I know exactly where they are but with Naruto, I can barely get a location. Those Academy reports are shit, he's near _ANBU-level _stealth._'

Naruto came to a stop high in a tree several hundred meters from Kakashi. '_There's something off about this test, genin teams are made up of three genin and a jonin,_' Naruto thought. '_He's playing with us, making us fight against each other. Three fresh genin have no chance in hell alone against a jonin, let alone one like Hatake Kakashi. We need to work together to pass, though I know that the Council will make sure that the Uchiha passes no matter what, but still, let's see how sharp tou-san's prize student is._'

"**Taju Kage Bunshin**!" Naruto said. Three hundred clones appeared in the treetops around Naruto. With a though, a majority of the clones vanished in puffs of smoke. "You know what to do," Naruto said to the remaining clones.

Kakashi turned his head at the surge of chakra coming from Naruto's direction. Then just as quickly as it appeared, the surge dropped considerably. '_What is he up too?_' Kakashi thought. Suddenly Kakashi sensed dozens of Naruto's surrounding him, the boy's chakra signature all around him but the jonin didn't see anyone. A fireball appeared to Kakashi's 8 o'clock, the jonin leapt clear and deflected a shower of kunai and shuriken. As he weaved and blocked the projectiles, Kakashi thought he felt something tug at his belt. When the projectile barrage stopped, Kakashi took the opportunity to check his belt and saw that the bells were still attached to it. Suddenly Naruto's chakra signature dropped once again. Frowning, Kakashi sped off toward where he felt Sakura's chakra signature, he would test the other two then find Naruto. He quickly found the girl racing through the forest, crying out for Sasuke. An anime sweat bead dripped from the back of his head at the sight. '_How the hell did she manage to graduate?_' he asked himself before dropping down behind her.

**Kakashi disabled Sakura and Sasuke the same way as in the manga; I don't feel like explaining it again.**

A bell rang out clearly over the training ground, signaling the end of the test. Sighing, Kakashi created two shadow clones to pick up Sasuke and Sakura and made his way over to the posts. To his amazement, Naruto was sitting on the center post, reading from a scroll. The two Kakashi shadow clones appeared, one dragging a bound Sasuke, the other carrying an unconscious Sakura over its shoulder. They deposited their charges at the original's feet and dispelled. Sakura groaned as she regained consciousness, the pink-haired girl bolted upright as awareness flooded her senses. She saw that Sasuke was bound, Naruto sitting on a post reading and her addled mind jumped to the conclusion that Naruto had tied Sasuke up.

"Naruto-baka, let Sasuke-kun go!" she screeched, leaping to her feet and throwing a sloppy punch at Naruto, who caught it without looking and gripped her first tightly. Sakura froze; she clearly didn't think that Naruto would catch her punch. "Oww Naruto, you're hurting me," she whined.

"Good Haruno-san," Naruto growled. "It should, maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself." He released Sakura who sat down, cradling her throbbing hand.

"So then, all three of you against a post," Kakashi ordered.

"What for!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because none of you got even close to retrieving a bell," Kakashi said.

Jingle! Three sets of eyes turned to Naruto, who was holding up a pair of bells, to the shock of the others. Kakashi reached for his belt only to find that the bells were missing.

"How!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"**Kage Bunshin**, **Henge**, and stealth," Naruto answered without emotion.

"Well then Naruto, you have both bells, what will you do? Who's going to be sent back to the Academy," Kakashi asked. Naruto looked down at his two 'teammates,' Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes, frightened, while Sasuke was glaring at him with absolute hate.

"I will be," Naruto said, tossing a bell to both Sakura and Sasuke. "We all know that the Council will never let the Uchiha fail, and the fact that genin teams are made up of three genin and a jonin-sensei, you have to pass me and Haruno-san, even if Haruno should really think long and hard about why she wants to be a ninja."

Kakashi blinked at Naruto's blunt explanation of the situation, blunt yet wholly accurate. "Well then Naruto, you do realize that you'll be giving up your career, if you're wrong? You won't be able to get another chance to become a ninja."

"Kakashi, I'm a Konoha shinobi already, so that means sacrificing your wants for the good of the village, something that I've been doing since the day I was born," Naruto said. "While I might despise those two, I will sacrifice myself gladly if it means keeping the village safe, even if it doesn't deserve such a sacrifice."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, knowing that the Hokage's fears seemed to be unfounded by Naruto's willingness to sacrifice himself for his teammates.

"Take your stupid bell dobe, I don't need your charity," Sasuke shouted, struggling against his bonds. "I'm an Uchiha, the elite!"

"Then how do you explain the fact that the class dobe was able to succeed where the 'Rookie of the Year' and 'Top Kunoichi' failed," Naruto stated, glaring down at the Uchiha.

"You cheated!" Sasuke screamed. "That's the only way you could have beaten Sasuke-kun!"

"We're ninja," Naruto snapped. "We're supposed to cheat, its part of our job. There are no rules in this job, except those that are made to be broken."

"Naruto is right," Kakashi interrupted, seeing that Sakura was working herself up for another rant. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash…but those who abandon their comrades, are lower than trash. Also, you must realize that not everything in the world will be in black and white. You must learn how to look underneath the underneath, you all have to realize that there will be somethings that you have to do on this job that won't sit well with you, also there will be times that you might have to disregard orders to do what is right. Listen to your superiors but always remain true to yourself." Naruto nodded at the conclusion of Kakashi's speech, Sasuke and Sakura just looked confused. "Well, you all might have gone about it in a round-about way but you pass. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 7am for training and our first day of missions. Ja ne!" Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto hopped down from the post and headed off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Kakashi met up with the other jonin-senseis as they entered the Hokage's office, much to the shock of his fellow jonin.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Asuma exclaimed. "I thought that you wouldn't be here for another couple of hours at least."

"Normally you'd probably be right but Hokage-sama will want to hear this as soon as possible," Kakashi said. "And I don't think I could stand being around the fangirl and the Uchiha any longer. If it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't have passed them at all."

"Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto, the Dead Last?" exclaimed Kurenai. Kakashi nodded.

"Don't let class rankings fool you, Naruto is much stronger than anyone thinks," Kakashi said. "The Hokage believes that he hid his true skill to keep himself safe from the villagers." Asuma and Kurenai nodded. They knew that the villagers hated and feared Naruto for holding the Kyubi, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities that the boy was holding back.

"Still, Naruto can't be that strong," Kurenai said. "I mean, who would train him?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he was able to get both bells from me, without even being seen," Kakashi said coolly, not liking how the younger jonin was putting down his student. Kakashi's statement stunned both jonin.

"You're serious!" Asuma gapped. Kakashi nodded.

"The kid is seriously skilled, I don't know how much but he's easily the strongest in his class maybe even the previous class."

Before either Asuma or Kurenai could say anything more, the door to the Hokage's office opened and the three jonin were bade to enter.

"Ah Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, welcome," the Hokage said as the three jonin entered. "So what news do you bring us of your teams?"

"Team 8 passed," Kurenai said.

"Same with Team 10, though it was close," Asuma muttered.

"Team 7 passed, thanks to Naruto," Kakashi said with a grin. Mutters broke out around him from the assembled jonin.

"Surely you jest Kakashi, that _boy_ is nothing but a nuisance," a jonin in the crowd barked. "It was Uchiha-sama who allowed the team to pass, wasn't it?"

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the jonin. "No, Sasuke did absolutely nothing during the test except for spout off about how 'as an Uchiha, he was the best,' Naruto was able to get both bells from me without any help, and then he sacrificed both bells and gave them to his teammates, knowing that teamwork was the main purpose of my test."

Everyone was stunned at Kakashi's claims. No one, aside from the Hokage, could wrap their head around the fact that Naruto, the bane of the village, the dead last, was able to outwit Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja! Hiruzen chuckled at the reactions of his assembled ninja. "Please Kakashi-kun, enlighten those who doubt the Leaf's number one unpredictable ninja," he said.

Kakashi retold the story of the bell test, including everything from Naruto's appearance, his tactics and jutsus. He also spoke of Sasuke and Sakura's nonexistent contributions; how Sakura had fallen prey to the weakest genjutsu, one that the Academy was supposed to train their students to resist, and how Sasuke tried to take Kakashi head on and was easily foiled.

"So it seems that my suspicions were correct," the Hokage said. "Naruto-kun has been hiding his true skills."

"Hai Hokage-sama, and I don't even think that we've even scratched the surface of what Naruto can do," Kakashi said.

"It's the _Demon's_ doing!" a jonin cried out. "It's gaining more power, we must kill it or…urk!" The voice was suddenly cut off but a kunai burying itself in the jonin's neck. The jonin slumped to the floor, dead.

"I will not hear another word about Naruto being a demon, or anyone calling for his death!" the Hokage growled. "Naruto-kun has been treated horribly by this village instead of like a hero that he should have been. Did it ever occur to any of you that if you kept treating Naruto-kun like trash that he would eventually become what you consider him! That he might turn to the demon sealed within him to take revenge on this village, and honestly, I would have a hard time trying to stop him!" The Hokage's words shook the foundations of the Naruto-haters in the room. "Now then, you are all dismissed, except for Kakashi."

The jonin bowed and left the office aside from Kakashi. "Now Kakashi, from what you told us, Naruto is much more skilled than any of his classmates," the Hokage said. "Where would you rate his skills?"

"I didn't get a lot from the test," Kakashi admitted. "But, I would say that Naruto is near ANBU-level in stealth, his chakra reserves are close to Kage-level, his tactics at least chunin level, though they might be higher because I didn't get a lot to work with. His ninjutsu is at least chunin-level; he has the Kage Bunshin, Shunshin, Henge, some type of camouflage jutsu and at least one elemental jutsu, the **Great Fireball**. So if I had to rate Naruto just off of those skills, I'd say he's at chunin-level at least."

Hiruzen's pipe dropped from his agape mouth. "My word, Naruto-kun really is the most unpredictable ninja," he chuckled. "How did he teammates take to this 'new' Naruto?"

"Naruto doesn't care for either of them at all, though he is seemingly willing to set aside his problems for the sake of missions, but he doesn't hide his disgust for them," Kakashi said.

The Hokage nodded. "Understandable," he said. "What are your opinions of Sasuke and Sakura? I want your honest opinion."

Kakashi paused for a moment, as if collecting his thoughts. "They both should be closely watched, if not dropped from the program," Kakashi said. "Sasuke has both a massive superiority and inferiority complex. He thinks that he's the next Sage of the Six Paths but at the same time whenever he feels that someone is better, he demands that they hand over their power. And never mention Itachi or Sasuke will lose all control. Sakura is a whimpering fangirl of the highest degree. She can't focus at all unless Sakura is nowhere near her and even then it's a struggle. She has a superiority complex as well, mainly over Naruto in thinking that she can do anything to him and he won't retaliate. She's also physically weak and mentally a wreck. I would recommend that she undergo mental therapy soon or she won't change and will become a liability to herself, team and the village."

The Hokage looked at Kakashi with some amazement. "I see. Well then Kakashi, I have some special orders for you regarding Team 7," Hiruzen said. "I want you to run Sasuke and Sakura through the grinder, the Chunin Exams are being held here in six months and the Council will want to have the Last Uchiha compete whether he is ready or not. So I want you to make sure that Sasuke and Sakura are ready. Naruto I'm confident is ready. And don't worry about the Council getting wind of this if they complain, they don't have any say over _my_ ninja."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, bowing to the 'God of Shinobi' before leaving the office.

Kakashi headed toward the training ground of the one person who could help him break his genin, Maito Gai.

"Gai!" Kakashi called out as he found his friend training his team at their normal training ground.

"Kakashi my friend, what brings you here?" Gai asked. "Have you come to accept my challenge?"

"Not exactly Gai, I need you help coming up with a training program for my team," Kakashi said. "The Hokage has given me license to do whatever it takes to whip them into shape in six months time and I wanted your help in creating a fitness regime for them."

"I see my friend," Gai said. "I have heard that your team needs help igniting their flames of youth."

"Yes, yes, so will you help me?"

"Of course my friend!" Gai cried. Around the village three genin shivered as if someone had just walked over their graves.

The next morning found Team 7 waiting for their sensei once again at their training ground, Naruto was reading off to the side, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and the Uchiha was brooding and glaring at Naruto, still seething from the fact that the blonde was seemingly stronger than him.

"Dobe," Sasuke barked. "How are you so strong? I'm an Uchiha, the strongest clan in Konoha." Naruto ignored the boy and continued reading from his scroll. "Dobe! Don't you dare ignore me! Tell me how you got so strong!"

"Training," Naruto answered shortly, without looking up.

"Impossible, I train for three hours everyday after the Academy," Sasuke roared. "There's no way you trained longer than that."

"Believe what you want," Naruto said. This didn't sit well with Sasuke, who whipped out a kunai and charged Naruto. But before he could take two steps, his arm was wrenched backward sharply, causing Sasuke to drop the kunai.

"What is going on here, _genin_?" snapped an irate Kakashi.

"Naruto was baiting Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, jumping to her crush's (i.e. obsession) defense.

"Really, well from what I saw was Sasuke losing his cool and attacking a fellow Leaf shinobi, something which is taken very seriously," Kakashi growled. "So I'll ask again, what is going on?"

"The dobe won't tell me how he got so strong," Sasuke snarled. "I need to know to be able to kill _that man_!"

"That's no reason to attack a fellow Leaf shinobi," Kakashi roared. "I could have you dropped from the ninja ranks for that."

Sasuke sneered at Kakashi. "The Council would never let you do that, they need me!" he said.

"Too bad the Council has no power in ninja affairs, of which you are a part of Uchiha!" Kakashi snapped. "No matter how important the Council thinks you are, the Hokage controls all ninja decisions and one more outburst like that and say goodbye to your chakra." Kakashi flared his KI to get his point across. Sasuke and Sakura broke into a sweat while Naruto looked up.

"Now then, the Hokage has given me special orders regarding this team, he thinks that you have the potential to be great, maybe the next Sannin," Kakashi said, lying through his teeth. "But to do that, I'm going to work you all to the bone." Sakura paled at this, while Naruto and Sasuke grinned. "I know yesterday I said that we would be doing missions today, well I changed my mind. Today is all about seeing how good you three really are. So first, I'll be testing your conditioning. You have one hour to complete five laps around Konoha, and for every five minutes you are late, I'll be adding reps to your other exercises. Now move it!"

Naruto and Sasuke took off like a shot while Sakura looked like she was about to complain but one look from Kakashi sent her after the boys. An hour and five minutes later, Naruto reappeared, 30 minutes after that Sasuke returned and three-quarters of an hour after that Sakura finished. As soon as she made it back to the posts, she collapsed to the ground.

"Pathetic," Kakashi growled. "I expect you all to be able to complete this exercise within a week, ten days for Sakura. Once you are able to do so, I'll be deducting ten minutes from your time. This will force you to become faster; ninja need to be swift and agile, as well as in top physical shape. Now we will work on your taijutsu until noon, then an hour lunch break and then it's back to work."

By the end of the day, even Naruto was struggling to stay standing; Sasuke was on his hands and knees, while Sakura was flat on her back. "Right then, same drill tomorrow, good night," Kakashi said before **Shunshining** away.

Naruto made his way back to his father's home, and was only able to get a light dinner before falling into bed as exhaustion set in.

This routine went on for two weeks until Sakura was finally able to complete the original exercise, Naruto was able to after only two days, Sasuke after five days. Kakashi taught them taijutsu but told them to look into finding a style of their own. Naruto had found his father's taijutsu style in the scrolls hidden at the Namikaze home, and found that it suited his body type and performance well. Kakashi also had them work on teamwork exercises, and used the threat of adding onto their already substantial morning run if anyone complained. It took a full month before Kakashi deemed them mission ready. While Sasuke and Sakura didn't associate with Naruto on their time off, Naruto returning the favor, the trio worked well enough together during missions. In response to this, Kakashi taught Sasuke and Sakura the tree-climbing and water-walking chakra control exercises; Naruto already knew them (much to the jealousy of the others, though they didn't say anything during training or missions).

After two weeks of D-rank missions, Kakashi deemed them ready for a C-rank mission. They were assigned a simple bodyguard mission to escort some merchants from the Fire Capital to Tazuna Gai.

**A/N: Well there's the newest little starter story I've got. This is my Naruto deception storyline, Naruto will be very heavily about stealth, assassination and shadows, what we think of when we think of as ninjas. He'll still use jutsus but will focus more on hand-to-hand and weapon combat. Tell me what you think so far.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
